


sometimes to get to the heart you have to cut through

by seventhstar



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Character Death, Mind Control, emotional breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhstar/pseuds/seventhstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>losing kotori is more than yuuma can take. set during season 6, yuuma vs alit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sometimes to get to the heart you have to cut through

_We were…we were going to protect her, weren’t we?_

“Yuuma, no,” Astral was saying. His white-blue hands reached for Yuuma, and they were so clean, so bright, unlike Yuuma’s. _His_ hands were stained bright red with blood, with the vivid color of death, with Kotori’s…with Kotori’s…

He was holding her heart in his hands. Alit had torn it out; his stony fingers had sunk into her while she screamed. He had ripped it out while she shrieked, while she called Yuuma’s name — ‘Yuuma, help me! Alit, no ,don’t, please…Yuuma… YUUMA!’ — and then Kotori had been silent because there was no life-giving air left in her lungs, no warm blood to fuel her fear. Her heart had twitched feebly in Alit’s claws, and then Alit had tossed it across the field, through Hope’s body, so that it landed in Yuuma’s powerless, outstretched fingers.

_She came along…just to cheer me on, didn’t she?_

“Yuuma, you must draw,” Astral was talking again, about dueling. But what was the point in all that? Alit’s lifepoints were low, his field empty, not a card left in his hand, and yet he’d crushed Kotori’s pretty heart, splattered blood all over his body, while she cried. If dueling were the answer, then why was Kotori dead?

“Astral…you led me wrong…”

“Yuuma?”

Yuuma smiled lifelessly at Astral. Poor Astral, who always told him dueling was sacred and the only way to know someone. But Yuuma had known Alit, and knowing hadn’t kept Kotori alive, had it? It was all a lie. Astral…Astral was using him.

“This time…I’m gonna be in control…” He reached out, and Astral recoiled as blood was smeared across his skin, as it felt through him and floating like a black mist in his body. It was a cloud of despair that began to spread. An infection.

“Let’s do Zexal, Astral.” Yuuma dragged Astra’s body towards his own, and Astal was sinking, weighed down by Yuuma’s twisted hopes and Kotori’s heart’s blood. He clutched the cooling heart in one hand as blood congealed between his fingers. “Let’s use our powers…our weapons…and cut Alit up


End file.
